An air conditioning system based on distributed power generation refers to a frequency conversion air conditioning system equipped with distributed power generation devices. Distributed power generation includes the photovoltaic power generation, the wind power generation, the wind-solar hybrid power generation, the biomass power generation, and the like. Power generated by the distributed power generation devices is supplied to the air conditioning system, which may partly or completely substitute for power from the mains supply, thereby reducing the load of the mains supply. Furthermore, natural and clean energy is used by the power generation devices, thereby reducing the operation costs of the air conditioning system. Therefore, the air conditioning system based on distributed power generation has a promising application perspective.
Different from a normal air conditioning system, the air conditioning system based on distributed power generation is equipped with distributed power generation devices. In the conventional technology, the power generation situation of the distributed power generation devices is monitored separately from the power consumption situation of inherent devices in the air conditioning system, such as a system host. Therefore, it is impossible to properly distribute power according to the operation situation of the air conditioning system, which is unfavorable for coordinating and controlling the whole air conditioning system.